<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Kinks - Stingyu - Medical Play by furidojasutin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360647">100 Kinks - Stingyu - Medical Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin'>furidojasutin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kink Meme, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble no. 50 for the 100 Kinks Challenge<br/>Pairing: Stingyu<br/>Kink: Medical Play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Kinks - Stingyu - Medical Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stingyu - Medical Play<br/>requested by anonymous on tumblr<br/>always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a time her cheeks would have burned with embarrassment. It wasn’t because she wasn’t confident in her body or her ability to seduce her boyfriend because he made it way too easy for her - she never really had to do much. It had rather been the <em>intimacy</em> that had scared her a little, or a little more. </p>
<p>Now though look at her; hands on her hips that were covered by pink fabric. Her recently bought nurse outfit finally got its first performance. Lips had taken on the shape of an angelic smile and her brown eyes wandered along Sting’s naked form with delight. He looked so good, so beautiful. But she mustn’t let it show too early now! She was in control here. “So… where exactly does it hurt now?”~ </p>
<p>The dragon slayer had to swallow at the almost lecherous tone. Her innocent look couldn’t fool him, not when he was lying here with his hands restrained and butt naked. Sting didn’t answer and Yukino took his speechlessness as a sign to go ahead. Shooting him another glance she let her palms run along his chest, then gradually further down. She was enjoying to see just how much she affected him; it was obvious not only in his eyes filled with craving. But he wasn’t able to do anything. He was at <em>her </em>mercy. </p>
<p>“Here?” Yukino hummed and drew her soft fingertips across his evident abs. His light skin, his slim but well-trained form. His blue eyes and the way he occasionally trapped his lower lip between his teeth. </p>
<p>“No… No, it’s… a little further down..” </p>
<p>“Further <em>down</em>?” The celestial mage glanced at him, considering whether to tease him for some more or finally grant him the touch he was yearning for. Granted, she had kept up this play for a little while now and he looked almost <em>painfully </em>erected… The sight of her in this alluring nurse outfit that complimented her just perfectly and her teasing touches, it was too much. </p>
<p>“Y-Yea…” </p>
<p>“Hmm…” Yukino noticed him gulping softly once more, his hands twitching against the restraints. Her hands dropped lower at last until delicate fingers could wrap themselves around his pulsating cock. It felt warm in her palm and her cheeks heated up a tad bit more as she began to move and twist her hand around the shaft in slow motions. “Right… here?” </p>
<p>“Yes…” The response came in form of a relieved, shuddered whimper and it was soon after that Sting was already trying to move his hips for more friction. </p>
<p>“I see…” The sight of her boyfriend in such a condition didn’t leave her unaffected either. Yukino bit her lip briefly, tempted to lead her free hand down her own body though she resisted. For now. Instead she walked around the lounger and position herself between his legs. “I know what the problem is… but I <em>need</em> you to stay still, <em>yes</em>, Sting-sama?”~ </p>
<p>The male just moaned, a mix of eagerness and frustration, however as soon as Yukino leaned down to wrap her rosy lips around the tip of his cock he became still, all too willing to obey her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>